


【Inception/盗梦空间】【Cobb/Arthur】Partner

by ClaireQ



Category: Inception (2010), 盗梦空间 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26254453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireQ/pseuds/ClaireQ
Summary: Cobb以为Arthur喜欢孩子。事实上并不是。
Relationships: Arthur & Dom Cobb, Dom Cobb/Arthur
Kudos: 1





	【Inception/盗梦空间】【Cobb/Arthur】Partner

从limbo回来后，柯布休养了很久，一边陪伴他想得快要发疯的两个孩子，一边适应和自我疗愈梅尔以及那次任务带来的后遗症。

他已经有一段时间没有梦见梅尔了，那锁住梅尔的牢笼，事实上真正关住的是他自己，在他终于与内心深处的梅尔和解之后，原谅了自己之后，那深邃的悔恨和愧疚也就逐渐减轻了。

这样的休假对他显然是有好处的，尽管他有时还是神经兮兮地在没人的时刻，掏出陀螺来转一转，但，那也不算什么大不了的事情。

他几乎已经完全和以前那种被追杀的亡命生涯告别了，阿丽，伊姆斯，齐藤，甚至梅尔，他们的面孔甚至都已经变得模糊。

直到有一天，菲丽帕抓着衣襟问他：“爹地，你知道我爱你。可是，亚瑟叔叔什么时候来看我呢？”

菲丽帕眨着眼，满怀期待地说，他答应过陪我去迪士尼的。

柯布怔了片刻，他抱起菲丽帕，哄她：“爹地明天就陪你去，好吗？”

菲丽帕望着他，虽然因为能去迪士尼做梦这件事开心，但依然坚持着孩子气的固执：“那当然好……可是，亚瑟叔叔也答应了我的。”

亚瑟来的时候，仍然穿得像是要去投行面试一般，他衣着整齐，像是天生带着距离感的精英。

因为要陪女儿去迪士尼就把对方从家里叫出来这种事，柯布还是第一次干。

这么仔细想来，以前他找亚瑟的时候，都是为了那些做梦的任务，所以这要求连他自己也觉得有些无理。

但亚瑟一如既往地准时来了，似乎这跟那些值钱的任务没什么区别。

柯布从来不知道亚瑟来过他家，甚至跟菲丽帕成了朋友，他们关系似乎不错，他给菲丽帕带过礼物，弥补她父亲不在身边的缺失，安抚她，逗乐她，并随口答应会带她去迪士尼——在柯布不能踏入美国境内的那些黑暗的岁月，他担负起了助手的责任。

亚瑟从未告诉他这些，仿佛他只是顺手就那么做了，等柯布回来，他便退出了他的生活。

柯布给亚瑟准备了客房的床，他们一起哄着两个孩子怀揣着第二天去迪士尼的美好期盼睡着，亚瑟揉了揉菲丽帕的头发，低声说，她长得真像梅尔啊，但是发色像你。

菲丽帕满头耀眼的金发，柯布的金发却已经大半变黑，亚瑟说的，是他第一眼见到的柯布。

连柯布都很难记得曾经的自己了，亚瑟却还记得。

今晚的星星很亮，他们把酒和冰桶拿到阳台上，亚瑟喝得又快又猛，他皱着眉，把满怀心事咽下去。

他说，我以为你不会想起来我呢。

柯布一时语塞，感到了歉疚。他把亚瑟带入行，把他带在身边，把他变成自己的前哨，然后习惯了他，疏远了他。

亚瑟说：“昨天有别人找到我，给了我一份新的工作。”

柯布问他：是伊姆斯吗？

亚瑟没有否认，他只是说：“你退休了，我总也该去找别的搭档了。我虽然不会造梦，却也想看别人造的梦。”

他语气平缓，听不出任何情绪，但柯布想起，亚瑟并没有跟别人搭档过，他找到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟还那么年轻，连怎么拿枪，怎么做助理都还不知道。

亚瑟得手把手地训练他，教他用接吻骗过防御者，就像后来亚瑟对阿丽做的那样。

柯布无法阻拦亚瑟，他心知肚明搭档虽然在必要的时刻生死并肩，但也总有分道扬镳的一日。就因为作为搭档的亚瑟为他已经做得太多，他更无法开口要他留下。

柯布说，谢谢你照看我的孩子，我不知道你原来喜欢孩子。

亚瑟说，我不喜欢孩子。

柯布找到亚瑟的时候，亚瑟正陷在一段十分糟糕的关系里，对方比他年长甚多，手段和经验都比他丰富许多，他想要亚瑟，但是又想要个孩子。

“我不喜欢孩子，”亚瑟似乎再也没机会说这句话了一样，他道，“我只是……在做你的前哨。”

他深深地看了柯布一眼。他曾经狼狈不堪，他曾经陷于泥淖，柯布带他做梦，柯布挨过来，给了他一个吻。

那么随意，那么轻巧的一个吻，带着教学和玩闹的意味，但柯布的眼睛那么蓝，金发柔软而耀眼，他的嘴唇是暖的。

时隔多年，柯布在望着亚瑟的眼睛的时候，意识到这双眼有星空般的光的时候，终于想了起来。

亚瑟一直留着他身边，他不说，连一个暗示性的眼神也没有，他可靠又可爱，这是在柯布失去他以后才回想起来的。

柯布望着亚瑟，觉得他的嘴唇在轻轻颤抖，他想要贴上去，他想要安抚这双唇，但旋即发现自己也在颤抖。

他捧着亚瑟的脸，控制着自己，轻柔地贴近他。

柯布是被菲丽帕推醒的，他意识模糊，一时分不清此刻照在身上的阳光是来自什么时刻。

“爹地，爹地，”菲丽帕喊他，“亚瑟叔叔答应了吗？”

柯布困惑地起身，看了一眼手机，半小时前有一条信息来自亚瑟。

“我会在8：00到达。”

是亚瑟回复的风格。

他确实听说，亚瑟要去接新的工作了，亚瑟要有新的搭档了，这些消息来源五花八门，但他一直都在听说着。

他没有忘记亚瑟，甚至还会梦见他，似乎已经完全遗忘的那些细枝末节，也终于在菲利普的提示下找寻回来。

不喜欢孩子的亚瑟，替他照顾孩子的亚瑟，他的前哨亚瑟，也许从此会消失在他的生活中。

但……也许不会。

柯布决定试一试，在多年后他终于再度意识到主动的必要性了。

接吻这件事，应该在清醒的时候做。

END


End file.
